poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Lizzie McGuire Movie
is another Weekenders crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. Plot During the junior high graduation, Lizzie McGuire (Hilary Duff) is forced to make a speech in place of the class president, Margaret Chan, where she trips on stage, and brings the curtain down on everyone who is onstage. She and her friends then leave on a class trip to Rome for two weeks, accompanied by her rude and strict new high school principal Ms. Ungermeyer (Alex Borstein) and her ex-best friend Kate Sanders. After discovering she is sharing a room with Kate, Ms. Ungermeyer takes them to the famous Trevi Fountain where Lizzie throws a penny into the water for good luck. This causes several bystanders to trip. A few seconds later, she meets the famous European pop star, Paolo (Yani Gellman), who exclaims how much she resembles his singing partner, Isabella (also played by Hilary Duff). Paolo promises to meet Lizzie at the Trevi Fountain the next day if Lizzie wishes to see him again. The next day, Lizzie pretends to be sick and sneaks off to meet Paolo. She goes on a drive with him, agreeing to sing with him as Isabella to prevent Isabella from being sued for lip-synching. Later, Lizzie discovers that she also has to lip-synch "What Dreams Are Made Of", but agrees to do that too. Kate finds out the truth but helps Lizzie instead. Lizzie continues to pretend to be sick, but when her scheme is about to be discovered, Gordo sacrifices himself by telling Ms. Ungermeyer that he was the one who was sneaking out. Just as he's about to board the plane home, he meets the real Isabella at the airport and discovers the truth about Paolo. Gordo and Isabella race to the music event to stop Paolo from making a fool of Lizzie on stage. Paolo's plan was to show the world that Isabella is lip-synching; ironically, it turns out that Paolo was lip-synching. Isabella and Gordo expose Paolo by pulling the plug on his microphone, causing him to be shown for the fake he actually is. Lizzie then ends up singing "What Dreams are Made of" in front of the entire audience inside the Colosseum. Later at the hotel, Paolo's ex-bodyguard, Sergei, has formed a new relationship with Ms. Ungermeyer. Ms. Ungermeyer is informed of the truth about Lizzie sneaking off and Gordo earns her respect as a loyal friend to Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo sneak away for the last time from the after-party and went up to the roof to talk. Gordo reassures Lizzie that things will be just as good when they go back home and that he always believes in her. Then, Lizzie gives him a kiss and he says "thanks". They both decide to go back to the afterparty before they get in trouble again. So, they both return to the after party as the fireworks spell out the words "The End". Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers